No More Pain
by CatTheHalfa
Summary: One night Sam walks to Danny's house, and finds that he's sick. What will happen? Revealation fic. Slight DxS


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

As I walked towards Danny's house, I felt strange. As if something bad had happened. I sighed and shook off the feeling. When I got to his house, I knocked on the door.

Jack Fenton slowly opened the door. He had a strangled look on his face.

"Mr. Fenton? Are you okay?" I asked, a frightened look on my own face.

"It's Danny," he whispered. "He's really sick. He's so pale... his hair goes from black to white... his eyes are even changing from blue to green." Okay, I was right. Something bad _did _happen. Danny's powers are acting up, and his parents could find out his secret.

"Oh no," I whispered. Then, a little louder, I asked, "Can I help?"

Jack Fenton sighed. "I guess you can try."

I nodded. "Don't worry; I'll tell you any information I can."

I ran as fast as I could into the house and up to Danny's room. When I finally got there, I yanked open the door; the figure I stared at shocked me.

Danny looked exactly how his father described. _Only worse_, I thought.

"Danny?" I whispered. He turned his head and looked at me, then smiled weakly. "Hey, Sam. How've you been?" he whispered.

"Oh my gosh." I closed my eyes and shook my head.

I sighed and opened my eyes again.

I walked over to him and sat with him on his bed. "What happened to you?" I asked him. Danny's smile faded.

"My powers are acting up. I don't have enough ghost in me. I think I'm getting weaker." His voice cracked as he said this.

I frowned. "Well, we can't put anymore ghost in you. You'd be full ghost forever," I said, trailing off.

Danny sighed, but then his face lit up a bit. "I've got an idea. My parents, Sam. They could help me."

I gasped. "But then you'll be exposed, Danny. Is that really the best idea?"

"I think it's time to tell everyone, Sam," he replied. "Your parents, mine, the school... everyone. I've kept this secret for way too long."

I sighed. "You're right."

Danny nodded. "C'mon, let's go tell my mom and dad."

I took his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Eyes are still green, hair is still white," I responded.

I took his hand again and led him to the living room. There, on the couch, sat Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, and his sister, Jazz Fenton.

"We have something to talk to you guys about," I said to them.

"C'mon Danny. You can make it to the chair," I coaxed.

Danny shook his head. "It's painful."

I sighed. "I know, but it's only a few more steps."

I finally got him to the chair, sat him down, and sat myself down on the arm of the chair.

"Did you two finally get together?" Jazz asked.

"What?" I asked, my face reddening.

"Well, you two _are _holding hands," she replied.

I blushed and pulled my hand out of his. "No, we didn't get together, Jazz."

"Oh," she said.

"What's so painful?" Jack asked.

"You wanna know the truth?" I said.

Jack and Maddie nodded.

"I-I'm a ghost," Danny said.

"What?" his mom and dad shouted.

"Well, technically, he's a halfa," I added. "Half human, half ghost."

Jack turned to Jazz. "Did you know about this?"

She sighed. "Guilty as charged."

Jack turned back to Danny.

"How?" he asked.

Danny sighed. "Well, when you and Mom quit with the Ghost Portal, I tried to fix it. When I stepped in, I realized that you guys hadn't turned it on. So, when I turned it on, it rearranged my molecules.. Making me half ghost. When I'm a ghost, my eyes are green and my hair is white. I have a different outfit , have powers, and I can fly. I go by Danny Phantom in ghost mode. I also fight evil ghosts everyday. I'm grateful that Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were able to keep my secret."

"Wait," Jack interrupted. "You're _the _Danny Phantom? The one who saves the town all the time? The one who I trapped? The one who we were hunting?"

"The one and only," Danny replied with a weak smile.

Danny's mom was speechless. I didn't blame her, though. If _my _son had just told me he's a halfa, I'd be lost for words, too.

"Why are you in pain?" Jazz asked.

Danny sighed. "My powers are acting up. I can't tell if I'm getting stronger or weaker."

"Probably stronger," I said. "That's what happened last time."

Suddenly, Jack was standing in front of Danny, holding one of those ecto... whatevers..., pointing it at Danny.

"Don't worry, son. I'll get that ghost out of you!"

It was about to go off, but I stood right in front of Danny, blocking Jack's path.

"Don't!" I shouted. "Do you not understand that he _likes _being a ghost? You know, it's possible to kill a ghost with that thing! And if you hit Danny" - tears started rushing down my face - "then you'll kill him! And I could _not _handle my best friend being killed."

Jack's face softened, and he lowered the machine.

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

The tears didn't slow, though.

"Hey," Danny said from behind me. Before I turned around, I wiped my eyes so Danny wouldn't see me cry.

I turned, and saw Danny, with black hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Danny Fenton again!" Danny shouted happily.

"Wait," he said. "I'm goin' ghost!" And then, he changed back to Danny Phantom.

My whole face lit up. I threw myself at him and hugged him, causing him to stumble back slightly.

Danny hugged me back tightly.

We broke free of the hug, smiling at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya'll liked it :D<strong>


End file.
